And I Love You So
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: Kuwabara is flooded with memories of a certain ice maiden.


This fic takes on Yukina and Kuwabara's life. I know it sounds crazy  
  
and maybe even would get really unpopular results. This is a one  
  
shot thing for me so, bear with me, onegai?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Oi!, Kuwabara-kun! What in Rekai's name are you still doing there?"  
  
Yusuke's voice was so loud and irritating now. They have yet to  
  
return to Master Genkai's place. There had been some missions that  
  
were sent and needed to be attended to. It has always been the  
  
same.   
  
"Chikusho!"   
  
Kuwabara was still in the room trying to figure out his hair. It has  
  
been years since he sported this look. Hiei has been calling him  
  
really odd names and now has even added "carrot head" to his list of  
  
vocabulary. That bakayarou! That stupid, stupid midget..  
  
Hiei.  
  
Funny, his name would stop him on his tracks. Not that his name  
  
meant so much. It was what it was attached to that, stopped him.   
  
Kuwabara was staring at the mirror. It did seem a long time ago and  
  
yet everything still feels so like yesterday. His light brown hair  
  
was still wet from the shower. It has nearly covered a part of his  
  
eyes.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
FLASHBACK SCENE.....  
  
"You really look so different without that mousse on your hair  
  
afterall!" Yukina laughed. Kuwabara smiled at the thought. He just  
  
got out of the shower that time too and there she was smiling crazily  
  
at the edge of the bed. She was still tucked in the covers. Her  
  
hair all over the pillows. She was so irresistible. He knew he had  
  
to go to the university to discuss some matters with a professor-  
  
friend about his thesis. And then this..  
  
"So you like me this way, hmmmm. Kuwabara was grinning as he  
  
approached her.  
  
Yukina squirmed and gave a nervous giggle. She tried to move to the  
  
other edge of the bed but Kuwabara caught her. She was giggling even  
  
more. Gods, she keeps up with this giggling of hers, I will go  
  
insane. He muttered to himself. He was kneeling to the edge of the  
  
bed now. He was gently smoothing her hair, looking deep into her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
"Hmmm....?" She looked so cute! Her hair was untied and the covers  
  
tucked all the way up to her chin. She was like a baby. His baby. He  
  
grinned with the thought.  
  
"Kuwabara?" He loved the sound of his name in her lips. This is  
  
different. He hears his name mentioned by everyone else but only this  
  
time, this time, it was different.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that?" Her round eyes narrowed a bit. She  
  
was being testy but the sweet falsetto of her voice remained. She  
  
freed one arm and touched his face. He closed his eyes and felt that  
  
warmth. Gods, such a small delicate hand but so warm. He held her  
  
hand and kissed her palm. Yukina blushed slightly. His lips on her  
  
palm gave a tingling sensation. But Kuwabara was not stopping there.  
  
He kept kissing the back of her hand then his lips was moving forward  
  
to extend her arm. Yukina's eyes rounded. She was speechless. It felt  
  
so strange, yet..wonderful. Kuwabara seemingly unmindful of the way  
  
she looked. She could only stare at him. He continued with this  
  
assault.  
  
"Kuwabara, I need to tell you something..ahm..Kuwabara, are you  
  
listening?" His lips was nearing her shoulders. Gods, she is so soft  
  
and smooth.  
  
"Kuwabara, I am so embarrassed."  
  
" NANI?" He was so surprised he did not whether he would drop her arm  
  
or hold it.  
  
"Is it something I did?" He hushed. Not sure whether he should stop  
  
or what.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything! I am just so embarrassed that you have  
  
to go to work so hard at school then part time at the gas station  
  
while here I am at home..Anou...I want to help you. You come home so  
  
tired and I am getting so worried. I really want to help. I do not  
  
want to be a burden to you. I was watching how difficult it is life  
  
on this earth everyday and I understand.that."  
  
Kuwabara was nibbling her ear now.  
  
Yukina let out a muffled cry "Onegai?!" His tongue was incredible!  
  
"What burden are you talking about?!" He stopped. After all he had to  
  
go through, it was her face that got him. It was the smile on her  
  
face that gave him the strength to move on and now.she thinks of  
  
herself as a...BURDEN?!!!!" He sat up at the edge of the bed. His  
  
back on Yukina. He was really working real hard, okay. He wished he  
  
got better for her. A house of their own instead of this small  
  
apartment. As a professor than apprentice and maybe own that freaking  
  
gas station than being one of its servicemen. He scratched his head  
  
and covered his face. "Bakayarou!" his mind yelled.  
  
Yukina was stunned as she stared at his bare back. He was scratching  
  
his head and covering his face. "Yukina, what have you done now?"  
  
she scolded herself. She felt a sting in her eyes. Tears were  
  
forming. Gods, she loves him so much. She did not mean to complain.  
  
She just wanted to help but she did not expect he would react this  
  
way. Please, Kuwabara. Koishii..  
  
Still clutching at the blanket. She slowly eased from the pillows and  
  
knelt behind him. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her  
  
face on his shoulder. Her hair spilled on his chest. Slowly the  
  
blanket was giving a way by the inch. She was crying uncontrollably  
  
now. "Koishii...gomen nasai."  
  
Kuwabara touched her arms on his neck as he slowly turned to look at  
  
her. Her head was bowed. She was still sniffing. Her hair on her  
  
face. The blanket was slowly revealing her milky skin. Kuwabara sweat-  
  
dropped. "Kireii.please do not cry. I am not mad at you. I am touched  
  
that you really like to help but please never ever think of yourself  
  
as a burden. You are the one reason why I struggle so much. Most of  
  
my friends even think I am a changed man, thanks to you. You have  
  
inspired me so much. You tell me that you do nothing? When it was  
  
your mere presence that has done everything for me!"  
  
He was trying to keep his anxiety at a level as he spoke to her  
  
softly but firmly. Yukina looked up. Her eyes welling up in tears.  
  
How could he have...loved..her so much after all these years? She did  
  
not know. She never knew it until now. So close. If they only knew  
  
how..wonderful he is. If they could only but see.and he loves her  
  
very much.  
  
Yukina flung herself to his arms. She curled up to his chest.  
  
Kuwabara held her and closed his eyes. Her smell. She was so warm yet  
  
her hair was cold as ice. So soft. A Koorime, what a combination. She  
  
faced him. Tear-streaked eyes. She pressed her small hands to his  
  
face. Kiss. Kuwabara was startled at the touch of her lips. Gods, so  
  
cold yet so soft.it reminded him of cold jello. She kissed him deeply  
  
and what seemed like an eternity, did she release for air. She still  
  
closed her eyes as she began raining more kisses on his nose, his  
  
cheeks, his forehead, his eyes and like she could net get enough of  
  
him.back to his lips again. Kuwabara marveled at her actions. He did  
  
not expect such a force. He always saw her so delicate but at this  
  
particular moment, he was at her mercy. The blanket between them was  
  
getting down her shoulders faster..  
  
She was practically all over him now. Kuwabara could only hold her as  
  
his hands moved to the blanket slowly pulling it lower. Yukina on the  
  
other hand was too busy to be aware of anything anymore. She had no  
  
idea that such an act could be addictive. Gods, she loved kissing  
  
him. So plenty of places to kiss. His face alone is more to start  
  
with. She was raking her fingers in his hair. His chest. Her mind was  
  
screaming. "Koishii." she breathed in his ear. "Hmmmmm..." Kuwabara  
  
murmured as he planted a kiss on her shoulder blade.  
  
" Atashi..atashi." Gods, his lips were playing with her neck now.  
  
"I.cannot.get.enough. Of you. Ai shitteru, koishii." Her mind went  
  
blank as Kuwabara held her too close now.  
  
"Gods, I still cannot believe you are so mine." Kuwabara smiled as he  
  
carefully laid her back on the pillows.  
  
  
  
OWARI?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
AHA! SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? *DUCKS AS YOU GET A MALLET* I am  
  
afraid that if I go any further, it will be a lemon. So as you can  
  
see, this is all lime. My first fanfic is LIME, can you believe that?  
  
^_^. Okay, I know I depicted Yukina here as a bit aggressive in a way  
  
but I think only with Kuwabara does she unleash such passion. She  
  
loves him and he loves her desperately so what do you expect?  
  
POLITENESS????? #_# I cannot help it. I love the two of them to bits. 


End file.
